Vince Teagues
Vincent 'Vince' Teagues is the brother of Dave Teagues, a resident of Haven, Maine, and the co-publisher of the Haven Herald. He is also an artist, preferring sketching to photography. Vince, along with his brother Dave, provided much of the show's comic relief throughout the first two seasons. From the third season onwards, and continuing into the fourth season, his character (along with that of his brother), has developed a darker, more sinister tone. Season 1 In June 2010, he and his brother showed a photograph of the Colorado Kid crime scene to FBI Agent Audrey Parker, who greatly resembled a woman in that picture. Prior to the grand re-opening of the Second Chance Bistro, Vince and his brother helped Agent Parker choose a dress for the evening. He and Dave later found a dead body in a rowboat covered with a tarp while fishing. On 13 August 2010, he and his brother aided Parker and Wuornos in the investigation into T. R. Holt's death. Toward the end of August, he and his brother confronted the Dark Man along with Parker. Season 2 In the 1950s, Vince knew Sarah, Lucy Ripley's predecessor. Three weeks prior to Sins of the Fathers Vince had Garland Wuornos' remains exhumed. In Business As Usual, Duke Crocker and Audrey discover a journal of his father's containing a photo of Dave and Sarah. Afterward, Audrey confronts Dave and Vince with the photo. She demands to know why, when they knew she was looking into her past, they did not tell her they had known her (as Sarah) when she was in Haven in the 1950s. They admit that they knew she was Lucy and Sarah before that. The brothers add that she always arrives when the Troubles do and always helps the Troubled. They tell her she always looks the same, but has a new person's memories. However, they don't know where she goes between Troubled periods. Vince then gives Audrey a ring that had belonged to Sarah. He, along with Dave, may have been in love with Lucy, but they don't discuss it. When Dave discovers Vince had Garland exhumed, he is furious and the brothers argue. Vince states that things are different this time, Audrey's different, and that they need Garland back. Season 3 Vince and Dave are suspicious of new detective, Tommy Bowen's relocation to Haven. Upon investigating they find material to blackmail him with so that they can discover his true motivations. However, he investigated them as well, and discovered they had millions of dollars hidden away, with no explanation as to where it came from. They continue to keep secrets regarding Audrey and the Colorado Kid. Vince is still the more likely to reveal information. Their files were broken into by someone using a bolt gun - the same tool used by Audrey's abductor to murder at least three people. Vince was eventually revealed to be leader of the Guard. He manifested the Maze Tattoo, but he promised not to kill Duke. Season 4 Vince revealed to Duke and to Jennifer Mason that for him, the Guard mandala is a birthmark rather than a tattoo. His family sees it as the symbol of a birthright; according to family lore, Vince is the Guardian of Haven. However, he is not the Heart of Haven Jennifer needs to find in order to save the town. Season 5 When Dave got shot, Vince carried his brother in the woods and remained in the hospital waiting for his comatose brother to wake up! Appearances Season 1 * "Welcome to Haven" * "Butterfly" * "Consumed" * "Ball and Chain" * "Fur" * "Ain't No Sunshine" * "As You Were" * "Spiral" Season 2 * "A Tale of Two Audreys" * "Fear & Loathing" * "Sparks and Recreation" * "Love Machine" * "Roots" * "Who, What, Where, Wendigo?" * "Business As Usual" * "Sins of the Fathers" * "Silent Night" Season 3 *301 *Stay *Over My Head *Double Jeopardy *Real Estate *Magic Hour: Part 2 *Sarah (mentioned) *Last Goodbyes *Reunion *Thanks For The Memories Season 4 * "Fallout" * "Survivors" * "Bad Blood" * "Lost and Found" * "The New Girl" * "Countdown" * "Lay Me Down" * "Crush" * "William" * "The Trouble With Troubles" * "Shot in the Dark" * "When the Bough Breaks" * "The Lighthouse" Season 5 * "See No Evil" Connections The character is based on Vince Teague from the novel. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Members of the Guard Category:Founding families Category:Business owners Category:Characters - recurring Category:Character pages Category:Season 5 Characters